The Dreams
by nochesombra
Summary: A fan fiction centred around Terry and Terri Perry. Terry x Terri slash. No lemon. That's just weird. Sickos. Not too good with summaries but take a look if you're into it. Terri has a few weird dreams and unfortunately his unsuspecting twin gets the signals from their 'twinvibes'. One-shot. No plans on continuation. Little too fluffy for me.


The Dreams

**A/N Hey-o! Reverted back to one-shots! But maybe not for long. Who knows? The pig? The phone? Whaaaaat? Ahem. Now, I don't want to cause a load of controversy over this fan fiction so here you go, I don't necessarily _agree_ with incest, but hey, love is love, right? Deal with it, I guess. This is mainly in past tense as it is Terry's flashback before returning to the present, as will be rightfully labelled. All in Terry's point of view because I like Terry more than Terri (sorry Terrifangirls) I just love that overbite and his freakishly long neck and well a couple of friends suggested this. Sorry if it's crappy Kate, I know how long you waited for this. Reviews? Yes please! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as it eats away at my soul in the night, no, I do not own or somehow think of the idea of Monsters University (or Monsters Inc. if we're going into it...) so, no, do not sue me.**

We all knew he was gay; he told us less than a week ago now. I just didn't think about this. Hell, _why_ would I think about this? He began acting strange the day or so after he told everyone and I would _never_ have been able to see this coming. It all started when Terri woke up in the middle of the night screaming and panting loudly and searching the room frantically with his eye. I had jolted awake also from Terri's sudden outburst, gasping quickly from being dragged upwards by my twin's anxious sitting position.

I rolled my eye and demanded, "Terri! What the hell? What are you doing?" I asked angrily, all sleepiness evaporating in the tedium of the situation. I didn't really get a definite answer, just some mumbling and a sheepish smile before being dragged down onto the mattress again to sleep, which was pointless as he prevented it for the both of us because he kept shuffling his four tentacles to lie on top of the cover before quickly reconsidering and attempting to turn our body over onto our front before remembering that we shared a body.

He had never done _that_ before. That was the first time my closest friend, quite literally, began to push me away like I didn't exist.

As I settled myself and tried to ignore Terri's tiresome fidgeting, an image glazed over my mind's eye. My eyes snapped open and I threw one arm over our chest to try to slow our fast increasing heart beat and one hand clamped over my mouth. Terri ceased movement immediately and looked over to me. I began to breathe heavily through my nose, close to hyperventilation, and shut my eye tightly wishing that the image would leave me be. It was Terri and I. Kissing. Quite passionately at that. I felt Terri's hand enclose over mine which steadied our heart beat some but only until I realised that Terri was touching me.

Next to me I heard him whisper quickly, "You saw it too?", before removing his hand and laying back down and closing his eye, wishing for sleep. He was trying to calm our heart beat by himself when I understood how selfish I had been. The fast heart rate must have been as unnerving for him as it was for me. I tried my best to calm down and sleep took me slowly.

The next day, we awoke together, as always, from our very disjointed sleep but I didn't hear one of his chirpy 'Good Morning!' remarks nor any sort of conversation starter. As we got dressed and walked down the stairs of the Oozma Kappa residence, there were no words uttered from either of us. I felt awkward that Terri wasn't talking and I certainly didn't want to risk getting in that awful position of talking to someone, only to get a blank response, especially on this topic, so I stayed quiet.

When we got to the kitchen though, I had had enough. No one else was in the room so I figured that my embarrassment wouldn't stake so high and ventured into an uneasy question.

"Uh… Terri? What was that about? I mean last night?" I asked ever so carefully and I was both shocked and delighted to get a response from him, however small it may have been. Terri's arm swiped his face roughly, massaging his eye delicately, a poor attempt at evading the question. He let out a soft groan as his arm fell to his side lazily. Very uncharacteristic of Terri.

"Terry… Can we talk about this later? I just… I'm really not in the mood." Terri murmured, his eye still closed. He looked so distressed that day and by the way our heart was beating, I could tell that he was very uncomfortable about the topic, like me, so I dropped it. Immediately.

"I think it's your day to choose what we do, by the way, so choose away!" I cheered, trying to lift his spirits with extravagant hand gestures. It had actually been my day to pick what I wanted to do but I figured that one day couldn't hurt. My smile faltered when Terri's eye refused to open and I understood that neither one of us got any real sleep last night.

I nudged his head with mine and asked quietly, "Do you want to sleep?", which was promptly answered with a rapid nod of his head and a small smile playing on his lips. I too was very tired, but maybe the fact that we share a body had something to do with that. I smiled when Terri's eye opened and glanced briefly at me before looking away to the door. I quickly caught onto his silent message and turned to face the door before being dragged towards it instead by Terri.

"Agh! Slow down Terri!" I scolded, catching sight of a drowsy James Sullivan walking towards us from the around the corner with his eyes closed. Terri's head turned to look at me, disbelieving and rather peeved of my incredulous notion to sleep a little later than he intended, quickly being replaced with confusion as I gaped at the giant before us, his eyes still closed.

My four tentacles halted and pushed in the opposite direction to Terri's destination and ended up murmuring, "Oh God Terri, stop freaking walking...", my thoughts not catching up to my actions and vice versa to think straight and raise my voice. Remarkably, both Terri and Sulley heard me and stopped walking. Sulley's eyes snapped open and Terri's head swivelled around to face the blue giant in front of us.

We stood in silence for about five seconds simply staring at each other before coming to life again. My top hand moved to the back of my head whilst my bottom hand played with the hem of our shirt absentmindedly whilst Terri's eye darted about the room, searching for an escape. Sulley's hands rose in a peaceful manner, indicating no harm was going to be inflicted on either side, as he studied our awkward movements.

We began to calm down again when he said, "Hey! Take it easy there, guys!" He chuckled and clarified, "Just Sulley here." I watched as Terri's head turned to the right slightly, to the door, and I could sense he was uncomfortable with the simple task of just standing. I looked up at Sulley again and smiled sheepishly before blurting out, "We're going to bed, bye!"

Taking my_ 'discreet'_ hint, Terri and I took off in the direction of the door. Our route was cut off, quite rudely at that, by a giant paw that shoved us backwards surprisingly gently.

"Uh fellas? I wanted to ask you, were you screaming last night?" Our heart began to beat rapidly and it wasn't my doing so I murmured quite reluctantly, "Oh! That was… me. I saw a… s-spider! And… it was really big, so I screamed." I finished lamely, not exactly improving on the improvised answer but I figured it was good enough.

Apparently, it was enough as Sulley's paw returned to his chin in a thoughtful manner and after a moment he chuckled, saying, "Heh, you could have passed for a human kid.", before continuing into the kitchen behind us.

We both sighed in unison, mine a sigh of chagrin and Terri's, a sigh of relief. Terri quickly thanked me before rushing to the door and bolting us both up the stairs to our room. We burst through the door and closed it behind us quickly before laying on the bed. I had thought that last night was just a fluke and everything would be normal again the next day as I drifted off into a drowsy sleep thanks to Terri's slow breathing.

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I had slept through the whole day. We were woken by another one of Terri's screams that had him jolting upright and me soon following suit. What was stranger, however, was the fact that Terri had actually succeeded in turning us over to lay on our stomach in a split second. He had forgotten I was there.

"Terri. What are you doing? I can't freaking breathe!" My muffled voice vibrated through the pillow as I began to hyperventilate, "Terri! Come on, why are you doing this?" I said almost breathlessly as I discovered that I could turn my head to face Terri but it was very uncomfortable.

"Please tell me you saw that too! This is too freaking weird, Terry!" Terri sounded insane and the way his eye was widened had him looking like a deranged monster seeking vengeance on the energy drinks that made him so hyper all the time.

As best as I tried to hide it, I remembered a little bit of a dream that I had just been woken from. It was me and Terri again but it was a lot more… sensual. I wasn't sure if I had made it up on the spot or if it was a dream. Either way, it needed to get out of my head. Right. Now. I cleared my throat and prepared to make myself less vulnerable. We seriously did not need this now, what with the Scare Games and all.

"Ugh, tell me why you're doing this, Terri?" I asked sleepily as I fake-yawned.

My question was immediately met with a childish whine but I began to turn us over onto our back again.

"You said we could talk about it later..." Terri murmured, clearly anxious. I sighed as I closed my eye and said, "Yes, I did, but I guess this is considered later. Look at the calendar," I gestured to the almanac hanging on the wall opposite us and it looked like someone (Squishy most likely) had taken the liberty of crossing yesterday off with a red pen, "It's Sunday. We slept through the whole of Saturday, seeing as we both wake together. So, tell me. What's wrong?" I became agitated and more or less ordered the last question, causing Terri to flinch ever so slightly.

"Terry… please don't..." I earned another plea to stop but, stupidly, I didn't.

"No, Terri, tell me what happened Friday night. I need to know- it's affecting me too you know!" I almost shouted, throwing my arms up in exasperation and anguish.

"You wouldn't understand Terry! You just… won't." Terri's little outburst had startled us both, rendering us silent, until I once again said something to push him even further away from me.

"Come on, we share a body, I think that you can share this." I said quietly, jostling him as I nudged us to the right slightly. Terri grew angry, clenching his fists and he literally spat out, "That's just it, Terry. We have no privacy and I can't get away from you and you can't get away from me." Terri explained hastily before taking a few breaths trying to form his next sentence, eventually whispering, "We're stuck."

_'What?'_

Terri... didn't like me? His own twin brother? We had been together since birth and he didn't like me? My eye lowered as I stared at our abdomen. He was right, though. We couldn't hide anything from each other and Terri evidently wanted to hide this subject from me. But why? Many things had turned in my mind but so many were irrelevant and spiteful towards Terri so I said something that I hadn't considered saying, "I'm sorry Terri. I didn't mean to push you."

The statement didn't get my desired reaction but Terri did seem to calm after a moment of silence, letting the words sink in. He inhaled sharply and exhaled just as quickly before turning his head away from me and closing his eye. I guessed he wanted to sleep again and I wasn't _that_ dense to announce that it was my day to pick what I wanted to do, so I stayed silent. Again.

I watched Terri from the corner of my eye as sleep conquered his mind. I found it strange that we could fall asleep at different times but we woke up together at the same time, even the times when you're not in the real world or the dream world and just tittering on the edge of oblivion before falling back into your dreams.

It never took long to follow the first sleeper though because of the great calm that would wash over our body. However, Terri had fallen into an uneasy sleep, keeping me awake and torturing me with the thoughts of Terri's problem and the images of us together that I couldn't banish from my mind. That sick part of my mind had even been so bold as to create more disturbing and… _exciting_… images. Along with added sound.

I watched as Terri began to twitch ever so slightly and soon enough, he tensed and woke up. No screaming, no flailing, no noise. He lay there straight as a rod and I didn't dare to startle him. I closed my eye, feigning sleep until I knew that I had to 'wake up'. I stretched my arms and yawned quite dramatically sealing the fact that I too had been asleep. I chanced a brief glance at Terri, who had apparently been staring at me the whole time.

As soon as we made eye contact, Terri tensed and looked anywhere but me. I had enough sense to leave the subject alone but I couldn't possibly stay in that bed for much longer and I asked quietly, "Do you want to get up? We seem to be very hungry." My statement brought a coincidental growl from our stomach and I gestured to it half-heartedly.

I expected at least a chuckle from him but all I received was a small nod as he removed the comforter from us. We swivelled around to get out of bed and placed our tentacles on the floor. As we pushed ourselves up, we lost balance due to the quickness of the action and tumbled to the ground. This has happened many a time and we had become quite experienced in getting back up from this position. I looked over to Terri to give the signal on when we should get up together but found his blushing face very close to mine.

I would never have found this closeness strange but recently with these thoughts… just no. Apparently Terri found our position rather impending also and jumped up hastily, once again, dragging me with him. I was getting sick of this but I forced myself to keep my mouth shut. He waited for me to regain my composure before we scurried off into the hallway and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

This time, however, everyone was in the kitchen, gathered or sitting around the table. I felt our heart begin to beat rapidly and tried, unsuccessfully, to calm it down. At this rate, we would have a freaking heart attack. I waved sheepishly and said, "Hey guys! Uh… what time is it?"

Bad idea.

* * *

Mike ran towards us and pointed an accusing finger, almost shouting, "Well, I can tell you that it's past six am! You missed training! Do you even want to win these Scare Games? 'Cos if you do, this is not how you do it. I have been trying to carry this whole… team..." Mike's voice trailed off as he stepped away from us, staring at Terri. Confused, I looked to my other head.

Terri's face was the image of desperation as he fought down the threatening tears. Oh no. I felt the twisting of our stomach and the heart-wrenching feeling of Terri's distress. Whenever there was such a physical and emotional feeling, such as crying, we would both feel it and succumb to it's pain, even if it had nothing to do with the other. This applied to everything that happened to just one of us. One of the joys of being conjoined twins. My eye began to well up involuntarily. Eventually the dams broke and we both began to sob loudly, our faces covered by our arms, ashamed.

"Uh, are you okay there, fellas?" Don's concerned voice rose through the din but was quickly replaced with Mike's hurried apologies. If I hadn't have been crying, I would have laughed at the image of Mike trying to calm us down and save face in front of the Oozma brothers. I eventually stifled my tears but Terri wasn't so lucky. I cast an apologetic look over to the others which implied 'I have to go' and gave another little wave to them before grabbing the closest food to us, two apples, and leaving.

On the way to our room, Terri's cries didn't cease and I tried my best to get us into the safety of our room as quickly as possible. I almost kicked the door down trying to open it but Terri's hand grasped the doorknob, turned it and led us inside. His sobs were, at least, being controlled now and I led us over to the bed. We sat on the edge and I handed him an apple as I hungrily claimed my own.

As I bit a large portion out of the apple, great thanks to my buck teeth, I moaned in relief of actually eating after such a long time. I quickly devoured the fruit and turned my head to Terri who had now stopped crying. He sat slumped and stared at the apple being rolled about in his hands. My breath hitched in my throat. He looked so withdrawn and outcast. He was the definition of an oxymoron.

Sensing my staring, Terri looked up and held eye contact remarkably well for how he had been acting recently. For once, I was the one to look away, terrified that I would push him further if he interpreted my gazing as a demand for answers. I was truly perplexed when I felt Terri's head on my shoulder and both of his arms, abandoning the apple onto our lap, grabbing my left arms, holding on to me as if I would materialize if he let me go. He was desperate.

Not wanting to hinder the closeness that Terri was suddenly trying to commence, I froze; I didn't tense nor move. This was not unwelcome but it was a massive U-turn from what I had been experiencing before.

"I'm sorry." As soon as I heard his quiet voice I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled the top of his head with mine. I was deliriously happy that he wasn't ignoring me anymore so I was quick to forgive him, "It's okay Terri." At this, Terri's head removed itself from the crook of my neck and stared at me. He looked… hurt?

"No, it's not Terry. I've been ignoring you and trying to forget you exist," This time, I was hurt and I picked the apple up to continue what Terri had been doing with it before and turning it over in my hands, mostly to give my hands a distraction to refrain from hitting Terri, but he barrelled on, unaware of what he had said, "But how could I ignore you? You're always there for me Terry. It was stupid of me to ignore you over a petty thing like that anyway..." This is what really intrigued me and I threw him a dubious look. I wanted- no. I _needed_ to know now.

Terri must have caught my expression because he unlatched himself from me and threw his hands up in a defensive manner, "No! I can't tell you!" He cried curtly. My arms tightened around him and I knew that I was playing dirty as I pulled him closer to me. If I was right, Terri would get disconcerted at the sudden closeness. And right I was. His face flushed incredibly quickly and he pushed my face away with his hands as I tried to embarrass the answer out of him.

As I had predicted, Terri surrendered and shouted, "Fine then! I'll tell you, just get away from me!" Offended but pleased all the same I let go of him and waited patiently as Terri collected himself.

"Okay… I had a d-dream." Terri started and I cocked my head in confusion before blurting out, "That's it? Seriously?"_ '… I had a dream. Maybe… no, it couldn't be, could it?'_ To my surprise, Terri nodded his head and confirmed, "It was a dream about..." He paused closing his eye, waiting for the inevitable truth to be uttered from his mouth.

Terri opened his eye looking up at me and tried again, "It was about…" I began to reconsider this whole thing; Terri looked as if he was about to break.

I placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder and said, "Terri, you don't have to do this, it's okay."

Terri smiled uneasily and spoke with an equally apprehensive tone, "It was about… you."

The apple dropped from my hands onto the floor with a thud.

* * *

"W-what? About me?" I asked turning my head to face his fully. When you had a dream about someone and_ refused_ to tell them about it, then it was bad news. This was very bad news. Because I had a dream that I was also refusing to speak of about Terri. He retreated into himself at my reaction so I rephrased my question, "Uh, why was I in your dream?"

Terri sighed and it actually looked like a hefty weight had been lifted from his shoulders as his posture straightened up. Despite his appearance, Terri's voice betrayed him as a whisper, "There've been quite a few of them, actually… I don't know why." He sighed and frowned, seemingly afraid, and continued, "It's pretty weird, huh? I understand if you, you know, don't want to talk to me for a wh-"

"No." Was my simple answer. I couldn't bear not talking to Terri for any more than one hour. I was almost driven to the brink of insanity when he had ignored me over the last couple of days. Terri's face lit up but wavered ever so slightly when I looked at him seriously, note: quite hard when you have two crooked teeth jutting out from your mouth.

"I need to ask you something. Tell me honestly. Were these dreams..." I panicked and had no idea how to word my question. I cleared my throat trying to buy time and eventually choked out, "Sensual?"

Terri's face fell completely and darkened a deep red before reluctantly nodding and averting his eyes. However, my expression was the complete opposite.

I chuckled lightly and gently placed my forehead on the top of Terri's head and murmured, "Thank you, Terri. I've been having the dreams too. I think... I think, it's because we're twins. We're always in sync so maybe it's the same mentally? I don't know..." I paused before continuing, my voice breaking slightly, "Terri, I thought I was going crazy."

"Maybe because we're twins, we're both crazy…?" Terri said, apparently muddled by the information just given, "So, what do we do now?"

Good question. Impossible question.

"I hadn't thought about th-" I was,_ rudely_, interrupted by a quick chaste kiss on my lips. It was fast and as soon as I caught onto what was happening it was already over with, an expectant and apprehensive Terri waiting for a reaction. Forgetting myself, I became heavily puzzled and didn't know if that even _happened_.

"Wait… what? Uh. Yeah, what?" I heard a slight teasing snicker from beside me and I turned to face the source of the sound. Bad (good?) idea. I met the lips of my twin. Totally accidental. Yeah.

My suspicions had been confirmed- the first kiss_ did_ happen but now there was a second kiss? My confusion was obliterated and replaced firmly with an animalistic feeling when I felt something wet swipe my bottom lip and catch clumsily on my teeth. What the hell was this feeling? I had no idea… but I liked it. A lot.

* * *

**(A/N Just take another look at the beginning. Yep. That's where we're up to. Present tense- finally!)**

And now we're all caught up. Why Terri had been acting strange and now this. This kiss. Or more exactly these kisses. Terri's tongue prodded my mouth again, pleading for entry. This is so weird. Weird, weird, weird. But so nice! Why is it so nice?! It's my brother but… neither of us are stopping…?

Terri must have sensed my tension as he pulls away almost immediately, which strangely has me following but stopping short as I realise what it is that I'm doing. I'm literally begging. It's not only me who figures this out, either. He sends a small smile my way and asks, "Terry… Do you want this?"

Once again, a good freaking question. Do I want this? I don't know but... those dreams had to mean something, right? But I'm forgetting what's really going on here: we are brothers, siblings, twins, family. It can't be right but it feels better than when I'm being ignored by him… Argh! I throw my head into my hands, massively conflicted.

I'm thinking too much. I always think too much. I over-analyse and worry myself over nothing. _But this isn't nothing. This is big and scary and wonderful_. Maybe nobody had to know? But then again, if someone found out, we would be in the position of those human kids behind our doors.

I feel a warm presence around my shoulder and I lift my head to see Terri crying silently and trying to soothe me gently. _Then again, this is my best friend. I don't have a better bond with anyone else_. Terri begins to whisper incoherent words and I strain myself to hear what he's saying, "… I'm sorry… sorry… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for this to happen… you hate me… I hate me… I'm just so sorry… please don't hate me...".

My posture straightens immediately and I lock eyes with him, furious, "How dare you?! You think I hate you? All I've ever done is love you and you think that I will hate you after that? Hell, I guess I love you _more_ after what you did..." Somewhere along the line I began to shout unconsciously because my throat hurt soon after.

I begin to regain my composure as I avert my other head's eye, watching the ground whilst breathing heavily. I am promptly snapped out of my trance like a cheap magician's assistant by Terri's voice.

"Do you like me like that? I mean, uh, love?" Terri asks nervously and blushing furiously. Only then did I conceive what I had said earlier. If in the heat of the moment one speaks the truth, did I speak the truth about how I feel towards Terri? How intriguing; it seems to be rather effective.

I slowly nod my head, quickly scanning through the small print and consequences of my latest agreement in my head. Being honest with myself, I feel better for telling Terri about my evil subconscious mind's views on him; I love Terri. Has a nice ring to it, I thin-

My racing thoughts are, _once again_, interrupted by a pair of lips landing softly on mine. It's not exactly a_ bad_ interruption, but rude all the same. This time when Terri's tongue is asking for entrance, I happily oblige. We traverse each other's mouths and angle our heads differently every so often to find the most comfortable position. I quickly map his wet cavern out and spend the rest of my time playing with his tongue. It's like a thumb-war in there.

I still don't seem to be able to control the shivers that run down our spine each time our tongues touch. Eventually, we pull away, our need for oxygen overriding the need to feel one another. I only realise how strange this may look now; two heads on one body in a relationship of sorts. Undeniably, I don't care. As long as it's Terri that I'm kissing, I couldn't give a fuck.

**A/N Heh… I don't like this. I hate how it started, I hate how I wrote it and I hate how it ended. But, I suppose, such is the reward for being a slight perfectionist and continually reading and re-reading your work that was probably fine to begin with but you just had to go and tamper with it… *sigh* I won't deny that I love this pairing but it is very hard to write serious romance and fluff with these characters. If I feel like writing another one, then I'll try to make it less serious buuuuut, I'm one of those super sirius peeps that can't seem to dislodge that rather long (and cold) rod from our asses. Such is the way of life. If anyone wants to redo this or continue it feel free but I would still like at least a little credit. Thank you and goodnight *bows* nochesombra over and out.**


End file.
